In certain types of known hanging arrangements, the holders are provided at one end thereof with a sleeve-like element arranged to co-act with a post of a hanging frame. The holders, suspended at one end, have therewith been pivotable in the horizontal plane.
In many cases, however, difficulties are experienced in lifting a sheet-like article provided with a holder into position and simultaneously fitting the sleeve-like element onto the post. This difficulty becomes particularly acute when the holder carries a large number of sheet-like articles of large surface area, therewith exhibiting considerable weight.